


Three Ring Circus

by SireneNomdePlume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sshg_smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: Hermione reminisces about her last year at Hogwarts, when she and Luna formed a steady more-than-friendship. Severus is intrigued, and when Luna's in town, they make plans to meet her. This should be interesting…





	Three Ring Circus

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompter:** Worrywart1966  
>  **Prompt:** Hermione and Luna were casual lovers when they attended their final year at Hogwarts together. Hermione and Severus are now in a relationship and have discussed the having a threesome and invite Luna to join them.  
>  **Warnings/Content:** Threesome   
> **Notes:** Betaed by Gemini Sister, so I couldn't have done this without her help!

Hermione had returned to Hogwarts after the war. Harry and Ron didn't wish to return to school and much to Hermione's surprise neither did Ginny, as she had decided to spend time with Harry and her family instead. 

Ron and Hermione had decided to break things off since she returned to Hogwarts, and he was still mourning the loss of Fred. Ron had been a bit bitter but frankly, Hermione had been relieved.

Now Hermione lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as Severus moved around the kitchen and put on the kettle for tea. Her mind drifted off; she remembered these moments as clearly now as if they had happened yesterday. 

Hermione walked to the Great Lake, carrying nothing but her wand and her copy of The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7. She'd already read through it twice, but it wouldn't have hurt to go over it once more in a quiet place. She sat down on the bank on a grassy patch of earth, cracking open the book and casting a quick Lumos. 

"You really don't need your wand, you know."

Hermione shot up, wand clutched in hand. "Oh." The girl was luminous, her white-blonde hair shining nearly silver in the moonlight, her pink sweater bright even in the dark. Her strange earrings dangled as she skipped around the bank, her bare toes dipped in the water as she made her way over to Hermione. 

"The moon gives off enough light, don't you think?" Her voice was soft as she sat down next to Hermione. "I love the stars. It's all of the people we've lost, even Mum's up there somewhere."

"I don't think it works quite like that," Hermione said, and she cast Lumos again as Luna's wide eyes blinked slowly. 

"How does it work, then? It's not anything you can learn from books," Luna said. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but thought better of it. 

"I shouldn't even be out here," Hermione said finally. "If things were back to normal, we'd lose points for being out past curfew."

"But things aren't how they used to be," Luna answered. "See over there? " She pointed at the lake. "Sometimes the squid comes out to play. He gets lonely, I come out here to feed him some left overs from the Great Hall. He likes treacle tart." She giggled a little. "I think people are scared of him. He's really quite gentle. Look! See him?"

Hermione watched as a tentacle slowly emerged from the water, it gave a little wave then slipped back beneath the waves. 

"He's rather shy," Luna said. "He isn't used to people coming to see him this late, other than me." She fished around in the bag she carried over her shoulder and pulled out some treats. She moved away from Hermione and waded into the lake as the arm of the squid extended up once more. Hermione could see one giant eye blink and then retreat back into the water. He curled his tentacle delicately around Luna's hand and took the food before disappearing back under the water.

"Usually he stays longer," Luna said. "I come out here all the time. There are more interesting things outside, anyway."

"More interesting? We live in a castle full of magic!"

"There's magic everywhere , It's all around us, " Luna said. "You just have to be open to see it all."

Hermione grunted and opened her book. 

"You're studying?" 

"Yes," Hermione said briskly. "I'm studying for my N.E.W.T exams. Shouldn't you be studying too?"

"Oh, I know enough of it," Luna said. "I don't like spending all of my time studying. There are better things to see and do." 

"Hmph."

Luna sat down next to her as Hermione poured over her book. Occasionally, Luna would peer over her shoulder and point at something that caught at her eye. Hermione sighed, but she would be lying if she said she minded it. Harry and Ron would distract her constantly, and she missed that. It had almost been a comfort for her, to have steadfast friends around to joke, to care. Hermione dropped her wand and automatically tried to grab at it, but Luna got to it first. Their hands touched, and Hermione felt a pleasant tingle at the contact. Luna handed her wand back and smiled. 

"Want me to cast a Lumos?"

"No need," Hermione said. "I'm heading back inside to get some rest anyway."

"I might too," Luna said, yawning. "I don't sleep very well at night, but I'm a bit tired."

"Alright then," Hermione said, standing up., grabbing her book, and walking away. "I'll be seeing you around."

"Wait. Hermione!"

Hermione stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"You should come out here again," Luna said. "It's been nice. You should come back."

Hermione was silent for a moment, before nodding curtly. "I will." 

And so began a nightly routine of meeting at the Great Lake, studying text books, feeding Thestrals and the giant squid, wading in the chilled waters of the lake. They had conversations, and a lot of them didn't require many words. Hermione was beginning to understand Luna, she was so different from Hermione herself, but brilliant just the same. 

"Mum loved these flowers," Luna said, as they walked around the edge of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. "Snowdrops were her favorite." She bent down and picked one. Hermione stood still as Luna came closer. She brushed back a bushy piece of hair that had fallen down her face, and tucked the snowdrop stalk behind her ear. "You look so pretty. Flowers look good on you."

Hermione didn't know what to say, not right away. She smiled, and pointed over at a patch of golden flowers, as Luna stepped away. "There's some honeysuckle. I didn't know they grew in such shade." 

Luna bounced over to the patch of honeysuckle. She bent down, burying her nose in the fragrant petals. "Oh, Hermione, you have to come over here! They're amazing!"

So Hermione did, and Luna giggled, raising her head from the honeysuckle to glance at Hermione with wide eyes. Luna's arm shot out and grabbed Hermione's hand, and with a squawk, Hermione crashed down on the flower bed, the moonlight falling lightly on her face as Luna came into view. Hermione didn't say anything, she just watched in stunned silence as Luna moved over her body, caging her underneath her slender form. Hermione's breath hitched and she was about to say something, but she was lost for words.

Luna bent down and kissed her.

Hermione moved her mouth against Luna's gently, and they broke apart, Luna laughing and pecking her on her cheek with soft, full lips. 

"It's just so much fun, you know?" 

"What's fun?" Hermione asked as Luna moved away. 

"To have a friend who doesn't want anything more than to spend time with you." 

"Surely you have other friends," Hermione enquired. 

"Not really," Luna answered. "And none that I can kiss. It's just exciting, isn't it?" 

"You know it's not forever," Hermione said, and she felt a twinge of guilt for saying it. Luna was wonderful, and accepting, and dare she say...fun.

"Of course not," Luna said. "But it doesn't mean we can't have a little excitement. What are friends for if they can't share everything?"

"You didn't share this with Harry," Hermione said. "Or Ginny...right?"

"Oh no," Luna said. "And I love them both. But this is kind of liberating, you know? And it doesn't have to be for very long. Just enough to get past the school year without getting our heads befuddled with exams and boring classes." 

"Speak for yourself," Hermione grumbled. "I happen to like studying."

"They say opposites attract," Luna giggled. "And Potions class will be a breeze, what with Professor Slughorn teaching, now." 

"Yes..." Hermione said. "But Professor Snape, well, I heard he's doing fine. He's in St. Mungo's recovering, you know."

"It was good of you and Harry to help him," Luna said, her voice lilting softly. 

"Dittany and Anti-Venom come in handy sometimes," Hermione answered. 

"Why did you do it? You didn't know he was on our side, not until Harry found out more. You didn't leave him there, you saved him."

Hermione paused. "No one deserves a fate like that. And there was something in his eyes...like an untold tale that needed to be told. Almost like one of my mystery books. I suppose that's why."

"Always books," Luna laughed. "You're starting to sound a bit like me though. There are so many untold stories. I'm sure you have one, too." 

"Perhaps," Hermione said. "Who ever knows what the future may bring?" 

Luna skipped past her. "We should go back, but we should return here again." 

Hermione grinned. "We will." 

And they did, nearly every other day. Hermione learned so much from Luna, and she liked to think that Luna learned a bit from her, too. 

"Hermione," Luna gasped, as Hermione raised her head up from between her quivering legs. She waited for the aftershocks of Luna's orgasm to wane, and then wiped at her mouth. "I'll miss you when you leave." 

Hermione sighed, and brushed a piece of her hair back that was sticking to her with sweat. "I'll miss you too."

* * *

"There you go."

Hermione smiled up at Severus as he set the cup of tea down onto the bedside table. "Earl Grey?"

"What else? I need some coffee," he grumbled. Severus wasn't much of a morning person. It had been three years since Severus was released from St. Mungos, three years since Hermione graduated from Hogwarts. She had visited him frequently, and as she lifted the cup to her lips, she smiled softly into it. It was Luna who had urged her to go and visit him in the first place. She sighed. Regrettably, she hadn't had that much contact with Luna since she graduated. Luna was traveling the world, observing new creatures as well. The only people she really stayed in touch with were Harry, Ginny and Neville of course. Ron hadn't been pleased to say the very least when she started seeing Severus, but Ron was doing just fine now since he was living with Padma Patil. 

"Go and make your coffee," Hermione suggested, setting the cup of tea down. "You'll need energy."

"Why?" Severus smirked, and leaned down to kiss her. "Do you have ulterior plans for me today?"

"I can think of a few," Hermione quipped. She picked her cup back up and took a sip of the scalding tea. Something scratched at the window, and she glanced over as Severus pulled back the curtains, allowing in the morning light as he opened the window. A screech owl flew through the window and into the room, dropping a letter on Hermione's lap. She set down the cup of tea and opened the letter as Severus retreated into the kitchen. 

Hermione read the letter. 

_Dear Hermione,_

_France was pretty amazing! I have made a new friend, she's nothing like the mermaids in Scotland. I'm not even sure that she is actually a mermaid, but I'll show you a photo when I get back home, which should be later today. Melusine is a little timid, but I asked her if I could take a picture. She's quite nice. It would be so good to see you! I heard you and Professor Snape are living together now, I told you beforethere's a reason behind every story. I'm glad you two have each other. I have a Portkey set up, so as soon as I gather my things, I'll be in Hogsmeade tonight. I can't wait to see you._

_Lots of love,_

_Luna_

Hermione's face broke into a wide grin, and she moved out of bed, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill from the bedside table. 

"Who was it?" Severus asked, a mug of coffee in his hand. Hermione huffed away a curl that fell on her face. 

"It was from Luna," Hermione replied, pausing her hand over the parchment. "I never did tell you that little story, did I?"

"What story?" Severus took a sip of coffee and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was already in his white button down shirt and black trousers. Despite not being a morning person (or even a day person, for that matter,) he always woke up at the crack of dawn. 

"Luna and I used to be, well, how shall I put it...we were more than just good friends back in my last year at Hogwarts." 

"In other words, you had a torrid lesbian affair, with an oddball Ravenclaw, who believes that bugs fly inside people's brains," he snorted, and took another sip of coffee.

"Wrackspurts," Hermione shot back. "And who knows, she might be right as she has recently discovered much more about them." She tapped the quill against her chin. She glanced sideways at Severus, who was now staring out of the open window. "Maybe I should meet her at the Hogshead. It'd be nice to catch up with her. I haven't seen her in years." She picked up her cup of tea, which was starting to turn cold as she took a gulp. 

Severus turned to stare at Hermione. "You know," he murmured, slipping his hand over her shoulder, the strap of her negligee falling down, "maybe we should invite her over to join us." 

Hermione choked on her mouthful of tea and glanced up at Severus. Honestly, she was thinking the same thing, but just didn't wish to bring it up. "Wait...you wouldn't mind? I mean..."

"Frankly, I'm intrigued by the idea of a ménage à trois," Severus said, and slipped his hand lower to cup her breast. "What man wouldn't be? Why don't we meet her at the Hogshead together?"

Hermione gasped as he squeezed lightly at her breasts. "Yes, alright, it's a good idea."

"It is.” He plucked at her nipple before releasing it with a sigh. "Tonight, then."

"Are you certain?" Hermione said, "what if she...what if she doesn't like the idea? Should I suggest that to her in my letter, or should we talk to her in person? I haven't done this sort of thing before." 

"I suggest telling her that we'd both like to meet her at the Hogshead, and the worst she can say is no. I have the impression that Miss Lovegood is quite the adventurous young lady," he said. Hermione nodded. 

"Alright. Now off you pop and drink the rest of your coffee. I need to concentrate on what to write," Hermione said. Severus smirked and pushed himself up off of the bed, moving towards the living room. Hermione drew in a deep breath and began to write. 

_Luna,_

_It would be so nice to see you. I'd love to join you for a drink at the Hogshead if you'd like to meet up there. Would you mind if Severus joined us? He's a bit tamer these days, but I can't promise that he won't be snarky. We can catch up with a drink and perhaps a bite to eat. Severus is good company nowadays, and he said he doesn't mind coming along with me. I hope to see you soon._

_Hermione_

"There,” she said with a satisfied smile, as she folded the paper and slid it into an envelope before sealing it. Then she sent it off with Ernest. 

Since Luna was in France, she wasn't sure how long it would take for the letter to reach her, but she assumed it would not take too long. Hermione and Severus lived in a Wizard friendly semi-detached duplex in Hamstead, a far cry from the Highlands of Scotland, but they could just as easily Apparate to the Hogshead. She was confident enough in her abilities to not get Splinched, and she trusted he wouldn't either, despite it being quite a distance. 

Their neighbors were nice; a witch lived there with her Muggle boyfriend. Zella had attended Hogwarts, although Hermione hadn't been in the same year as her. Zella was tall and had light brown hair with purple streaks in it, which reminded Hermione of Tonks. She had been two years ahead of Hermione in school. Her boyfriend was slightly shorter than her, and the quiet type. Zella seemed to like Hermione well enough, and she also was fond of Severus, who had told Hermione Zella had taken to potions while at Hogwarts. Sometimes Zella would talk to Hermione when Severus was outside smoking an occasional cigarette, and Hermione learned that she was a Healer at St. Mungos, and that she had helped Severus when he had been injured. 

Hermione stood up from the bed and took the letter to Ernest, who hooted before he flicked it up in his beak and flew out of the open window. She went to the closet, slipped out of her negligee and pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue top. She left her wand on the bedside table then went to the living room, where she sat down next to Severus who was reading one of the many books they owned. 

Together, their collection spanned nearly the entire house. They had a wide range of books, from clinical text books and history books, to wizarding fiction, and classic Muggle literature. Severus had some of his own classics since he was a half-blood himself. Hermione glanced down, her eyes widening. 

"What on earth are you reading?"

Severus closed the book with a huff. "Don't make a mockery of me. I enjoy Muggle fairy tales once in awhile, you know. Mother used to read them to me when I was younger." 

"I can't imagine you enjoying anything like that," Hermione chuckled. "Honestly, I'd have thought you'd be reading Sheridan Le Fanu's Carmilla. I know you have it around here somewhere." 

"Why, because we're talking about having a ménage à trois?" Severus let out a chuckle. "The original works of Hans Christian Anderson are a good read when I'm in the mood."

"What, no Beadle the Bard?"

"That too, I suppose." He sighed. "I think the more modern takes on fairy tales are frivolous, but the originals are quite dark. I find them interesting because the origins come from centuries ago, by word of mouth. Take Cinderella, for example. The first recorded version comes from ancient Greece, and every civilization and time period have their own version of the tale. In the Brothers Grimm, birds peck out and eat the eyes of the evil step sisters."

"That's ghastly!" Hermione said and shook her head. Severus let out a soft snicker. 

"Indeed. So tell me..." he set the book down on the table and leaned closer to her, his fingers dancing on her leg, "how are you going to broach the subject?"

"Oh. Well, I haven't really thought about it yet...maybe you could help me out a bit? I'm a little nervous, to be honest."

"Says the Gryffindor to the Slytherin," Severus smirked. 

"Luna's the most open and accepting person I know, though...I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to slip it into the conversation...but I don't want to blatantly put it out on the table."

"Maybe she'd like that," Severus said, "it sounds as if she likes you enough already." 

"I suppose," Hermione sighed. "Well, it will be interesting either way." 

Severus leaned closer, and put two fingers underneath her chin, tipping her head up and staring at her intently. "Don't be anxious. You two were close, and I'm sure I'll find her...tolerable enough, with your company. As long as she doesn't start blathering on about Diddtlon Wizzles or what-not." 

"Perhaps you mean Blibbering Humdingers," Hermione laughed, "and I am sure that she will mention them." 

"Well, I spent enough time with her in potions to know just how peculiar she is," Severus mumbled. He lowered his head and Hermione opened her mouth against his, sliding her tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth. He broke away first, and Hermione inhaled sharply. No matter how much time they spent together, he always made her breathless. "You've told me the story, but you haven't given me much detail as to what mischief you two got up to."

"If tonight goes as planned, you'll find out," Hermione said and brushed her hand against his smooth cheek. His thin lips quirked as she stood up from the sofa. "And for the record, she's no more peculiar than you are."

That earned her a light smack on her arse, and she walked back to the bedroom to ponder the situation. 

The owl hooted from the edge of the windowsill. Ernest was apparently a very swift flier. Hermione grabbed the letter and ripped it open.

_Of course, I'd love to see you both, Hermione! Professor Snape is interesting, I wouldn't mind showing him pictures of my findings and seeing what he thinks of them. He's so stern though, on second thought, he might not like them much. I'm sure he treats you well if you've been with him this long. I hope to see you both soon! I'll be at the Hogshead by eight o clock._

Hermione smiled and set the letter on the table as the owl flew out the window. Tonight might turn out to be quite interesting.

* * *

Hermione sifted through her wardrobe, tossing shirts on the bed where Severus sat. She didn't want to wear something too fancy, but nothing too casual, either. 

"Good Lord, pick something or I'll pick it for you," Severus said as another shirt was thrown his way. "How about this?" He picked up a cream-yellow singlet with a single finger. 

"Don't you think it's a bit too revealing?" She snatched the singlet from him and huffed. "Fine." She was already wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, and she pulled the shirt over her head, mussing the bushy hair she had just tamed five minutes ago. She sighed and stepped into the bathroom, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail and gazing at her figure in the mirror. The singlet went well with the jeans, and she smoothed it down. It was a bit revealing, though, and she glared at her reflection as she adjusted her bra. 

"Finally, you're ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Hermione said, shaking her head. Severus was in his usual black trousers, and a dark green dress shirt. "Are we Apparating, or using the Floo to the Hogshead?"

"Let's Apparate to Hogsmeade," Severus said. "I'm sure the Floo powder would mess up all of your efforts." Hermione gave his arm a hard pinch before linking them together. Severus closed his eyes, and Hermione gripped his arm tighter as they whisked away. 

Hermione landed on her feet on the cobbled stone, grunting as her left foot hit the ground harder than was comfortable. She let go of Severus' arm and started toward the Hogshead as he silently walked beside her. 

Luna was waiting for them outside, by the door, wearing a sparkly blue robe. "Hermione! Oh, you look so lovely!" 

She pounced on Hermione and tugged her into a tight hug, and Hermione's skin tingled as Luna's breath wafted over her neck. Luna released her and turned her head up to look at Severus. 

"Hello, Professor," she said, her voice soft and lilting. Hermione watched as Severus grimaced slightly. 

"I'm no longer a professor," Severus said. "You can call me Severus."

"Severus..." Luna picked at her blue robe. "You know, I've always liked that name. Stern, but almost pretty at the same time. I think it suits you," she said, as Hermione stifled a snort of laughter.

"Let's get some drinks, shall we?" Severus gestured towards the door, and Hermione and Luna walked inside, followed by Severus. 

"Hermione, I can't wait to show you pictures I took of Melusine," Luna said, her blue eyes wide and eager. Hermione smiled as Luna dug into her bag and produced a few photos. A beautiful girl with two fish tails flitted back and forth in one picture, her tails splashing against the water. In another picture, Melusine was reclined on the bank of a river, waving shyly as her tails flapped against the water's edge. 

"Wow," Hermione said, "she's beautiful!" 

"Yes," Luna agreed. "She's very sweet, too." 

Aberforth set down a few tumblers in front of them. "The usual?" he said, his voice gruff. Hermione nodded. 

"For us," Hermione said, as Aberforth poured Firewhisky into the glasses. "Luna, what would you like?"

"I rather like elf-made wine," Luna said. Aberforth grumbled a bit and shuffled over to the bar. "So, what have you been up to, Hermione?"

"Not much as of late," Hermione answered. "I've been working at the Ministry, and on my days off, I stay home."

Aberforth came back, setting a glass of wine in front of Luna. "Thank you," she said, taking a sip. "Well, I'm just so happy to see you. I've been thinking of you a lot, lately." She smiled dreamily and took another sip. Hermione blushed a bit and took a drink from her tumbler of whisky. 

It wasn't long before Luna and Hermione were giggling, reminiscing about Hogwarts days and Dumbledore's Army as Severus sat ramrod straight in his seat. Hermione drew in a deep breath. 

"Well, Luna...there's, er. There's something I've...we've...been meaning to ask you."

"What could that be?" Luna said softly and then giggled again. Hermione flushed red. 

"Severus and I..." and she nudged Severus' leg slightly, "...we were talking, you see, and I told him about how you and I used to be quite close when I returned to Hogwarts." 

"Oh?"

"I've heard...a few interesting stories," Severus murmured, and Hermione swirled her glass. 

"I see," Luna said. "I already know what you're going to ask, and the answer is yes. It would be so much fun!" She tittered into her glass of wine and took a rather large gulp. "I'm sure you're very passionate," Luna said, peering at Severus. "Most of the intense and quiet types are." 

Hermione glanced up to see Severus' cheeks turn a funny, splotchy shade of light pink. 

"I'd love to see your home, too," Luna said, and finished her glass of wine. Hermione took her last sip of Firewhisky and nodded. 

"We can Apparate there," Hermione suggested. "I'm sure you'll like it." 

They stepped outside together; Hermione linked her arm with Severus' while Luna took Hermione's hand and squeezed. In a flash they were gone, and Hermione wavered a bit as they stood in her living room, and she sat down on the sofa with a sigh. Apparating after drinking was never a very pleasant experience, but Severus and Luna didn't look fazed at all. 

Luna fell down on the sofa next to her, and her hand brushed up against Hermione's ponytail. "Your hair looks nice," she said. Hermione turned to look at her. "You know, I've always liked your hair." 

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but frankly, she didn't really know what to say. Her thoughts came to a sudden halt when Luna bent down to place her lips on Hermione's neck. Hermione felt her body flush, and she stared up at Severus, whose eyes were narrowed and glimmering with hunger. He cleared his throat as Luna started running her tongue along the expanse of Hermione's throat. 

"Maybe we should retire to the bedroom," Severus boldly suggested, and Luna pecked Hermione's neck one last time before eagerly jumping up. 

"Splendid idea," Luna said, and reached her hand out to Hermione, who, while shaking, took it and stood up. Luna released her hand as Hermione stepped in front of her to follow Severus into the bedroom. 

Hermione closed the door, and her eyes widened as Luna immediately stripped, pulling off her twinkling blue robe. Hermione's jaw dropped; Luna hadn't been wearing much of anything underneath. She unhooked her bra and it dropped to the floor, leaving her in only a pair of lacy underwear. Well, Luna seemed pretty eager to get started. Hermione was a bit shocked that it hadn't taken much to convince her to join them, but then again, Luna really had no qualms about much of anything. 

Luna met Hermione's eyes and smiled softly. Hermione walked over to her. Luna hadn't changed much. Her breasts were still pert, slightly smaller than her own, nipples pebbled and straining as she gazed at Hermione. She lowered her lashes and Hermione reached for her hand. Luna's skin seemed so fragile and soft, and Luna slipped her hand out of Hermione's to reach up and stroke the side of her face. 

"I've missed you a lot," Luna said, and tugged at Hermione's shirt. "Can you get this off? Severus, why don't you help me?"

Hermione had forgotten about Severus for an instant, and she felt his large hand brush up against her shoulder as she shivered. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms up as they pulled the shirt over her head. The cool air felt delicious against her heated skin, and Luna reached behind her and made quick work of unclasping her bra. Hermione's eyes were still closed, and she gasped as she felt nimble, thin fingers run across one of her nipples. The fingers pinched her gently, and Hermione's eyes snapped open. 

"You should take the rest off," Luna said. Trembling slightly, Hermione pulled off her jeans and stepped out of her panties, as Luna pulled off her own. "Severus, I think you're overdressed."

Hermione turned to gaze at Severus, a smirk stretching his thin lips. He unbuttoned his shirt and Hermione stepped closer to brush the shirt aside, revealing his chest and the rope-like scars that covered his throat. She kissed his throat and felt him shudder underneath her, and as she opened her mouth against his skin, she glanced sideways to Luna, who was tugging the shirt down from his shoulders completely. Severus stepped back and pulled off his trousers slowly and sat down on the bed. 

Hermione pressed her hand on his chest and he fell back, gazing up at her as Luna tumbled onto the side of the bed with a sigh. Severus grasped the hand that she placed on his chest and pulled her forward. Hermione fell down on his hard body with an oof, and suddenly he flipped over so that she was caged underneath him. Luna came into view, and Hermione's breath caught in her chest as she crawled closer, running her hands from Hermione's shoulder to the side of her body. Luna's touch left a pleasant tingle in her wake, and Hermione shivered as Severus bent down to pull her left nipple into his warm mouth. 

Hermione let her head fall back into the pillows, and she could feel Luna's breath waft over her other breast before the girl flicked her tongue over her nipple and sucked it into her mouth. Hermione's belly quivered as Severus and Luna suckled on her, the contrast of Luna's soft, tender licks melding with Severus' harder tugs as he nibbled on her with his blunt teeth. Severus broke away first, and Luna kissed her nipple one last time before lifting her head and pressing her lips to Hermione's. 

Hermione opened her mouth against Luna with a sigh as she felt Severus trail kisses down her body. She could feel him move down on the bed, and a wet, hot tongue laved her, rubbing against her clit with slow, broad strokes. Hermione cried into Luna's mouth as she tweaked her right nipple again, as Severus sucked her clit into his mouth and lashed at it with his tongue. Luna licked into her mouth, and Hermione reared up, kissing her feverishly as Severus moved his lips across her pussy, before thrusting his tongue deep up inside her. 

She quivered around him, and Luna sucked on her tongue as Hermione moaned against the sensations that wracked her body. Severus slipped his tongue out and replaced it with two fingers, moving his mouth back to her clit. She arched her back and Luna sucked hot, open mouthed kisses along her throat and neck, making her way down to her breasts again. Hermione could feel Luna's body press up against her, and her nipples dragged across Hermione's skin. Her orgasm was building up inside her; she grasped Luna's hair tightly and rocked against Severus' mouth. Severus removed his fingers slowly and moved his mouth to her entrance again. Luna lifted her head and brushed a kiss over the shell of her ear, and Hermione could hear her breathing, soft but rapid puffs of warm air that leaked into her. Hermione cried out and thrust her hips as she exploded, fiery heat rushing out of her and into Severus as she shuddered. Her hips stilled and she melted into the bed with a sigh. Luna lifted her head, and Hermione pulled her closer and kissed her languidly, still shivering from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Severus let out a chuckle and Hermione broke away from Luna to gaze down at him. He was still between her spread legs, propped up on his elbows. Hermione sighed and moved her legs, gesturing the spot next to her on the king size bed. Severus slid up, and Hermione glanced at Luna. 

"Should we make Severus feel good, this time?" Luna asked, and her soft voice was eager. Hermione smiled and lifted herself up, crawling over to the opposite side of the bed and moving down Severus' body. Not breaking eye contact with Luna, she lowered her head and licked the head of Severus' hard cock, feeling him tremble against her. Luna grinned and moved down as well, placing a kiss at the head of his cock and Hermione moved lower to suckle on his balls. His thighs quivered, and Hermione released his balls, licking up his cock before resting her mouth on the other side of the reddish head. Luna had moved her head back slightly, and Hermione glanced over at her. A bead of moisture formed on the tip of his cock and she licked it off as Luna drew in closer. 

Severus let out a low moan as Hermione wiggled her tongue, and she inhaled sharply through her nose as Luna's tongue met hers. They danced over Severus' cock and Hermione sighed as Luna flicked her tongue against hers before moving back down. Hermione looked up; Severus was staring down at them both with wide eyes, and she petted his thigh softly before moving down again. Severus' hand tugged at her bushy hair, and she stopped. 

"I want..." he started, before saying, "I want to fuck you." 

Hermione smiled and moved up next to Severus as Luna sat patiently on the bed, watching them silently. Severus flipped over so Hermione was beneath him, and Hermione sighed as Severus gripped his cock and guided it closer to her. He entered her with one quick, rough thrust, and Hermione cried out, reaching up to run her fingers through his slightly greasy hair. 

He pounded into her, and all of her attention was focused on the rough movement, she could feel nothing but him, hear nothing but his ragged breaths, his soft moans...they encompassed everything, in that moment. She rocked against him, dragging her nails over his back. Each thrust seemed to steal her breath away, and she could barely make any sound, save for her own panting breaths. Slowly she felt the telltale tingle of heat in her body, and she moaned as it blossomed inside of her, spreading and catching fire through every vein. With a harsh gasp, she came again, pulsing around him as she shuddered. 

He stilled, and then his body jerked as he came, his head thrown back and his eyes fluttering as Hermione stared up at him. He lifted the hand that was holding her shoulder down and stroked the side of her face. 

"Wow," Luna breathed, and Hermione gazed a bit dazedly at her, "that was beautiful."

"Your turn," Hermione said, and Severus moved off of her to lay down on his side next to her. Hermione crawled over to Luna, who reclined on the bed, twirling a lock of her own blonde hair. Hermione reached her lips, and opened her mouth against Luna's. Luna sighed into her, and Hermione let her fingers trail lower to dip into Luna's wetness. Oh my, she was soaking. Remembering how Luna had liked it, Hermione let her fingers drift gently over her wet flesh, pressing the pad of her finger down on Luna's clit and rubbing slowly. Luna moaned softly, and her hips moved with Hermione's slow, rhythmic motions. Luna's eyes drifted closed, and Hermione glanced over at Severus, who was propped up on one elbow and watching them with half-lidded eyes. 

Hermione pressed down a little harder, and Luna let out something that sounded like a squeak. 

"C-close," Luna said, and Hermione moved faster, not letting up until Luna was gasping against her open mouth and breaking apart beneath her. 

Luna fell back into the pillows with a sigh. "Oh, wow," she giggled. "This was so much fun."

"Indeed," Severus said, and Hermione grinned over at him. 

They chatted together for a little while longer until Luna stretched with a yawn. "I need to get going," Luna said. "But I'll be staying near Hogsmeade for awhile. If you want, we can meet up! I wouldn't mind doing this again," she added, running her hand through Hermione's tangled hair and rubbing a lock between her slender fingers. 

"Yes, alright," Hermione said. Luna stood up and pulled on her undergarments and robes. 

"It was so nice to see you again, Hermione. Oh, and you too, Severus. I do hope we can meet up again soon." 

"I'll owl you," Hermione said, and Luna smiled serenely. 

"Oh, splendid," Luna said and raised her wand. She waved before she Apparated with a crack, and Hermione turned to look at Severus, who was still lounging naked in the bed. 

"Good idea?" Hermione asked, as Severus let out a soft snort. 

"Passable," he said, and Hermione slapped his arm. 

"What are you talking about? It was fun!" 

Severus reached over and grabbed her hand, stroking his thumb over her skin. "Yes. But I don't like sharing," he said. Hermione shook her head and snatched her hand back. "Actually, I wouldn't mind trying it again...sometime."

"Good," Hermione said with a smile. "I think this was an interesting venture." She lay back down in the bed to face Severus, and let out a sigh against his neck. Her eyes drifted shut, and she cuddled closer as she fell into a deep, much-needed sleep.


End file.
